Where I Belong
by shine53499
Summary: Angel is a tomboy. Usually reads books. Loves Nurarihyon no mago. What happens when she is goes into the shoe and is travelling between it and her original world? She would stop travelling only when she makes her place and finds where she belongs.Will she and Rikou ever meet? Will love blossom between people from two different worlds? Read to find out.
1. The Begning

It is a really long day. Why isn't this period getting over? I don't really like library class when we are not allowed to choose and get a book issued. The teachers usually give us a useless magazine to read. Passing time in these classes is a pain.

Huh I got a magazine with advertisements and articles only. Articles might be interesting but they are full of fashion gossips and new trends. I might be a girl but surely I can say not all girls like theses rubbish fashion gossips and tips. People say I'm a tomboy. That doesn't matter to me if by saying this, friends stop treating me like a fashion crazed girl. My, my I can't believe that most of the students and even teachers confuse me as a boy. You could guess I have very short hair compared to girls but a little long compared to boys. My hair is even a bit curly.

Suddenly my attention is captured by an article or whatever it is. In a corner of the magazine a paragraph is written about how to get an interesting life. Wow I'm surely going to read this paragraph. It said -

**_Many people, especially children wonder what it would be like to get inside their favourite shows and live with them. Know who they are behind while not on stage. Do they ever do anything that is not written by the author? If you are one of this kind then you will get the answers to these questions in this paragraph. The world of cartoons or anime you see or read is an alternative universe. There is a universe where all your favourite cartoons live the way you see in your televisions and they have behind Sean parts also. I am a Sorcerer and I found a magic spell for all such people. For more details see page 23.8. Thank you for reading_**

23.8 is there a page with this number? I doubt it. Still I will check. I begun turning pages ...19...20...21...22...23...24 as thought no page is there with the number 23.8. But I wish there would be the page23.8. I want to know and read what that paragraphs article. Poof a sound came. Thank god no one else heard that sound otherwise I would have been in serious trouble. Everyone knows that in a library we should maintain silence. After I was sure that I was safe my eyes caught the difference in the magazine I am holding. Somehow the pages have increased. I started turning the pages in backward direction...23.9...23.8...23.7...23.6... Wait there is a pager with numbers 23.8. I am hundred percent confident that a few minutes ago it was not there.

Well now I have found the page lets read what's written on it. This page said-

**_Wow you really want to know the spell don't you? This page appeared because you wanted it to appear. Now my audience to get into the world of anime and cartoons you need to follow the given steps._**

**_Choose your favourite anime or cartoon. There should be only one anime or cartoon if not the spell would not work._**

**_Think about how you would like your appearance to be.( Your gender will not change but your appearance surely will )_**

**_If it is a show with special powers choose what supernatural being you would like to be. (If the show is not related to special powers then this step is irrelevant.)_**

**_The last step is to repeat this line five times continuously and you will have great and interesting life that you wanted. ( The line is eka ysta við lifa til (your favourite shows name) hníga inn gaflveggr ór eka hirða)_**

**_You will be travelling between both the universes till you find where you belong. Ones it is final you will gradually reduce your travelling and soon be fixed in one universe. There will be no way to return to your original universe if you belong in the other one more than you belong in the original universe. If by the end of your adventures you are finally decided that you belong in your own universe then the characters or people of the other universe will forget you and everything will be normal in the universe you interfered with. Hope you enjoy travelling. Bye._**

I copied all the instructions. As soon as I finished the period got over. I still have to endure Hindi (my chosen extra language), English, and Geography and Activity classes. Maths is one of the classes that I like and do enjoy.

Activity class is here but I don't wish to attend it. What should I do? What can I do? Idea! "Ma'am may I go to washroom? I requested. Please say yes. Please allow me. "Yes you may Angel." I got my reply. I rushed out of the class and went straight to the washroom. There I followed the steps that I copied down and... nothing happened. I went back to the class but before going I washed all the instructions. After being tortured for forty-five minutes the class got over. The rest of my day was as boring as any other day.


	2. Spell works

In the first chapter the spell means I want to live in _ open the gable wall of my mind -(eka ysta við lifa til (your favourite shows name) hníga inn gaflveggr ór eka hirða)

I was surrounded by utter darkness. It was pitch black with a thin lining of white light around me. The white light is fading slowly. That place was filled with sorrow, sadness, depression, and many more. I felt that something was trying to pull me in the darkness. I felt so lost, frightened, confused, scared and most of all I felt an urge to run. Yes, I felt like running, away from darkness, away from sorrow, away from sadness, away far away from that place. My mind was commanded to run but my body was tired and drained. It won't move. I was determined to escape that place. I was commanded, ordered, and hoped, I would had done everything and anything to move my legs, stand, walk, run and take me away from here.

At last my prayers were answered; miraculously I was able to stand. The darkness was nearing the pull was harder now, but I won't lose. I would fight. I have hope, I am optimistic, I can stand, if I try harder I would be able to run and escape from here. I tried walking. At first I was tumbling .Within minutes of my attempt my pace increased, I was running. The distance between me and that place started to increase. I was happy but still scared and lost. I kept my pace; my main aim was to escape. I glanced back I was being chased by the darkness, sadness, sorrow or whatever it was. I felt like a prey, its prey. I tried to increase my speed. Unfortunately I tripped. I saw that was coming closer to me as I glanced back. My hope was still not lost, I could still escape. Suddenly I saw a door a beautiful blue light was coming from it. I stood up and rushed towards it. It was better than being caught by the darkness. At last I reached the door I lost consciousness.

"Hello, are you there? Are you alive? Hmm it never happened before but I never tried it to." A voice said

"Who are you" I asked

"I am Sera a Sorcerer" The voice replied.

"And why am I with a Sorcerer "I demanded.

"You repeated the spell given on page23.8. That page was especially written for you." She answered.

"Why was that page especially written for me?"

"My dear Angel you ask a lot of questions. You will have to find the answer to that question yourself."She stated "Now tell me which is your favourite anime or cartoon"

"Ms Sera my favourite anime is Nurarihyon no mago and for cartoon..." I was interrupted by a scream "No Don't speak. I only wanted one"

"Oh, I am sorry"

"Don't be sad, it was my fault. I did not mention weather I wanted an anime or cartoon. Now tell me how would you want your avatar in that anime look like?"

"I would wish to be a slim girl with short hair and would like to remove my spectacles. That will be all about my appearance."

"You are really loyal huh. You did not change anything in your appearance except your spectacles. Well Nurarihyon no mago is an anime with special powers right?"

"If you take a yokai powers as special then, yes it is."

"I do take it as special. I want you to be able to protect yourself. Now tell me which supernatural being you would like to be?"

"I would like to be a fairy"

"There you go enjoy your nights, Angel."

Then my eyes flew open. I was in my room. NO it is not my room but it looks a lot like my room. I don't know why but I feel well rested even though it is still dark outside. I stood up and inspected the house. As soon as I went out of the room memories flooded into my mind. OMG I am living in my favourite shoe Nurarihyon no mago. The only way to check is to see whether she has really given me the power or not. Well, now how do I transform? _Dear Angel to transform say power up, power up. _"Power up" I said.

As soon as the words left my mouth I was enveloped in a colourful light. I hurriedly found a mirror and what I saw left me speechless. I had thick black hair reaching my hip. I was wearing a beautiful colourful dress and behind me there were wings, my wings. I went to the balcony and jumped out of it. I was falling. I didn't know how to fly. _Angel concentrate on flapping your wings, your wings_. I followed the directions given to me and soon I was able to fly.

I started to survey the city. Little did I know I would encounter someone whom I knew very well?


	3. meeting

I am enjoying myself. Suddenly I hear a voice; it sends chills down my spine. It was really cold and scary. I could make anyone surrender. I wonder why I always had strange reactions to these the tones in which people try to make scare or scold. Inwardly I wanted to laugh like there is no tomorrow. I tried my best to control myself. But being me I couldn't do that, so as expected of myself I cracked up laughing. Imagine what the person who saw me would be thinking? I can't believe myself even in an unknown place I can manage to be myself. The same voice said something again but I couldn't understand since I was yet to calm down.

A few more minutes later, I was back to normal; I turned around to look at the source of the voice. As soon as I saw the face I mumbled "I didn't think we would be meeting each other this soon" My statement got me a raised eyebrow on his face. "Hey Rikou you were not supposed to listen that" I tried to remove his confusion.

He did reply me or so I think. Oh MY GOD he is speaking in Japanese and I don't even know A of Japanese. I can speak a few words but I don't have a clue about what they mean.

"Umm... Do you know English? Any English? Egio?" I hope I said the right world for English.

My question was answered in a weird way. He caught me by hand and I was being dragged to god knows where. I guess to the Nura clan's main house. I was going to be interrogated by my favourite characters, I hope, I seriously hope I do not faint out of disbelief.

He continued to speak something or the other wasting his breath. And I just stared at him with adoration. Soon I felt the change in density of air, therefore I belief it is time for us to land. As soon as we landed he turned his face towards me and made such a funny face making me crack up for the second time in less than an hour. He is a humorous person. Hopefully I will survive tonight. "Rikou, you are the first person on earth who could be so, so odd to make me laugh twice in an hour." I told him between bursts of laughter. I think he was uncomfortable around me but in current state I could not help him the least.

Yokai started to accumulate near the back garden or where ever we were. I could not understand weather they came here after hearing me or sensing Rikou's discomforts. Don't judge me on my knowledge about Yokai. I just thought they could feel the emotions he was feeling too. I don't understand I can feel his emotions; Sensing would be a better word to describe the unknown thing happening.

After I calmed down I just moved a bit away from him as I thought it might be comfortable I he is away from a person who reacts differently from others. I was usually excluded from all the stupid groups because of these extra ordinary reactions and even my way of thinking. Till date nobody has been able to understand me. I believe it would stay same here also.

Now there are a lot of things I don't understand. For example, I am thankful that they have plants near me. It just doesn't make sense. _Angel your element, your power comes from nature. The better the environment around you the more comfortable you would feel. The more plants around you the more joyful you will be._ Wow, it is just wow. I have no words to describe the feeling I feel.

Suddenly I felt my back hit a wall. I am brought back to earth. I am completely surrounded. No way to escape. Don't know what just happened? I moment ago I was standing; scared that there will be no tomorrow and the next moment I am completely wrapped in a warm embrace. And the most puzzling thing is I feel ..._**safe.**_ It feels like I am on the top of the world, protected from all the living beings.


End file.
